Talk:Staves
Battle Staff Maybe I misunderstood the concept here, but what is the advantage of using a battle staff? It doesn't give extra AT or something like that, does it? It just has a shorter range and AT of 10-10 which is still pretty sucky? --- Majorlee 04:09 16 June 2009 The point is to keep it close to melee characters when using 2 or more Priests so there's always a status boost in the characters. ''page/ '' 22:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :i disagree, because the range of Battle Staff 2 is SO short, that the other character more likely would fall OUT of the range. the stat boost is provided best with a long range. but by now i think that a (minor) advantage of this staff is that you can use the priest as a "shield" so that the other characters are protected first. --Majorlee 22:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Their range is the same as the Gladiator's swords (except the long ones) so they can stay near it. Does your Gladiator(s) have Long Sword cards? That may be the reason they are out of range (or that you stick with ranged characters or Boxers). 12:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC)DMSwordsmaster (too lazy to sign in) I agree with Majorlee, just having an incredibly short range doesn't give you an advantage. And just because you need to keep the priests close doesn't mean the priests stay close on their own. The autowalk isn't affected, so the other characters would fall out of range more often than the other staves would make sure. How does a short range make it good for melee characters. And if that was true, being designed for Gladiators the staff wouldn't have much point, considering there are 6 other classes than gladiator.PancakesOfGruntiness 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Pluralisation From Wikipedia: The plural form of staff was originally staves (compare wolf, wolves and knife, knives), and in British and International English this is still preferred. In American English the usual plural form has become staffs, except in fantasy literature. The old English plural form staves collectively describes the wooden sticks bound by iron hoops to form traditional wooden barrels. Most dictionaries state that the plural form of "staff" can be "staffs" or "staves". With that in mind, question for debate: Staffs or Staves? --bewnt 03:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ---- : I have started with Staffs till I saw you called them Staves. I like Staves more than Staffs, and we are more related to fantasy literature anyway. --Justme2 13:30, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :: Yay! ^_^ Staves it is. --bewnt 13:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) New table design The new table design has been discussed at Talk:Swords. Please leave your comments about the design there, unless they are not meant in particular for the bows table.--Justme2 15:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Same question as for the orbs: shall were move the MP colum? --Justme2 11:12, 19 June 2009 (UTC) none or no none XPGeek has added some "None"s into the empty table cells. I'm not really happy with it. It makes the table a lot more confusing. I'd suggest to use a "-" instead, except for the "Dropped by" column. my suggestion current version I agree with your suggestion, that "-" looks much clearer than "none". But do we HAVE to put something in? Can't we just leave it empty as well? --Majorlee 13:46 23 June 2009 :I guess that would work also Light staff? I'd say the light staff is really good, but it is a lvl 1 weapon, and is in the middle of a bunch of lvl 3 weapons. Can someone explain? Karoo :i don't think there's much to explain nor is there a rational reason. they just treat the staves a little differently than the other weapons the locations. ^^' i think the staff of light is not powerful enough to be a lv3 staff, and thus it's located in the pre-castle area. --Majorlee 14:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : :I always thought it was an error Ha55i made but never realized.... :P DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy :Anyone know how long the homing balls of light the Staff of Light and High Light Staff produce last for? There's no info up on that yet. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :According to my tests, the homing balls from both staves can last up to 4 seconds if they didn't hit something yet. They brighten up start hitting after 2 seconds, though. Not sure if these numbers are exact, but that's the best I can get. Samuel17 (talk) 22:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Staff of Poisoner This staff's AT is presented as 1-1 and can be changed via aurae like any other, but it doesn't actually deal normal (non-bonus) damage. In fact, it's useless against poison-resistant enemies! The initial attack, which is supposed to deal a bit of damage and set off the poison, never happens! This is extremely useful against cacti and I think it should be noted in the article. Mmi203 21:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Good catch, Mmi! The original Staff of Poison has the same effect and it also has the cacti-killing effect as the Poisoner staff! I sort of noticed this before, but didn't think much about it. Good work! DMSwordsmaster 16:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ze enemy info guy (Gettin' creative here!!) I love this staff I love the Electric Staff 5. I go to oasis in room 1 with my other 3 high STR priests and with this staff, I killed everyone in the room in just one shot (2 sometimes). However, you need to equip a Bullet's Card 5 and a Topaz 4 for this amazing effect. Best staff ever, even better than Staff of Poisoner 4, and Explosion Staff 5. I recommend this staff to everyone. 03:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Its Staffs No It's spelled Staffs. Dude, get your facts right. It's Sta'v'''es, LOOK IT UP in a dictonary if you're so obsessed with it. You're '''WRONG'. 17:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Noticed Something Upon searching "SR Priest" in Google, I discovered some kind of blog. I saw a picture of SR 2.2 with a priest in the team, and the priest had an unused staff icon! Link Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) That's EXACTLY what I'm finding! Thank you, Poisonshot. Ivan247Talk Page 02:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I can't get poison staff Staff of poison 2 is soo hard to get. I killed like 70 Purple Boss Mushrooms with 2 lv 2 bronze medals equipped and all I got from the boss was long Swords Card. Idk why Staff of Poison 2 is so hard to get :( RedGlower54 (talk) 06:48, February 16, 2014 (UTC) No Ice Rod... Ha55ii ruined the last weapon with a weapon that no one will ever use. Everyone wanted an Ice Rod. Oh well. RIP new weapons for Stick Ranger. RedHardcore (talk) 05:32, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. There were no Ice Staves since Staff of Icicle 4 which is quite disappointing. Ivan247 Talk Page 05:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC)